A refrigerator is an apparatus for keeping foods and the like in a frozen or fresh state. The refrigerator includes a refrigerator main body having a food storage chamber, and a refrigerating cycle device for cooling an inside of the refrigerator main body. The refrigerating cycle device includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator. In general, a machine room is formed at a rear area within the refrigerator main body and the compressor and the condenser of the refrigerating cycle device are installed within the machine room.
The refrigerator is provided with at least one storage unit (e.g., a shelf, a tray, a basket, etc.) for efficiently using a space of the food storage chamber. For example, a shelf and a tray may be disposed in the food storage chamber, and a basket may be disposed on an inner surface of a door coupled to the refrigerator main body. Some refrigerators are also provided with a lighting device for lighting the inside thereof, a display device for outputting information, and the like.